La vida es una cancion
by Surya Hatoway
Summary: Calliope y Caliborn son dos ángeles que trazan el destino de treinta y dos chicos con una serie de remix que controlan sus estados de animo, pensamientos, sentimientos y acciones. Esta es la historia de esos chicos y de como los ángeles se manejan para ayudarlos o destruirlos. Pre scratch kids and trolls/ Post scratch kids and trolls
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una estupidez que se me ocurrió estando re al pedo, o algo así No se si tendrá continuación pero es que me pareció una historia divertida o más bien emocionante.**

**Una historia que habla sobre tratar de ir en contra del destino, ademas no hay muchas historias en español donde salgan Calliope y Caliborn, estoy segura de que tiene que ver con eso de que los cherub no son tan lindos como los trolls ¡Que no ven que por culpa de eso Calliope tiene problemas de autoestima!**

**En fin, esta es una historia muy parecida a un songfic de alguna manera pero a la vez diferente. Como ya voy a terminar mi otro fic "historias no contadas" y para los otros cuarenta me da fiaca escribir voy a empezar esta cosa y a ver que pasa.**

**Se agradecen reviews y avísenme si está confuso, a veces ni yo misma me entiendo.**

En la adolescencia la música es claramente uno de los factores más influyentes, tanto en la personalidad, como en el humor e incluso en los grupos sociales. Lo música es lo que hace al adolescente, es necesaria.

Como una droga, como un escape, la música nos hace volar en una dimensión alterna donde todos es posible, donde todos nos entienden, donde podemos ser nosotros mismos.

Esta es una historia normal, con chicos CASI normales y un par de DJ a los que les gusta mucho jugar con el destino de las personas.

-Hermano-dijo la chica de hermosas alas blancas la pantalla a que ella le gustaba llamar "pista de baile", donde los seres mortales vivían día a día el destino trazado por ellos-hermano...-repitió aquella chica sin obtener respuesta-¡Caliborn!-gritó el ángel al ver a su hermano haciéndole maldades a uno de los treinta y tantos chicos que estaban a su cargo.

El angel con alas negras paró la reproducción y miró a su hermana con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Que pasa hermana? ¿Tienes algo que objetar de mi trabajo?-la chica le hizo un puchero pero el otro lo único que hizo fue ensanchar su sonrisa-Yo estoy haciendo mi trabajo Calliope, es mejor que tu hagas el tuyo.

-¡Pero es trabajo en equipo! ¿No te parece que ya has torturado bastante al pobre John?-al escucharla Caliborn rió a carcajadas tan fuerte que se tuvo que agarrar el estomago para contener el dolor.

Calliope hinchó las mejillas y trató de golpear al otro ángel pero este la esquivo y tomo el "I pod" de su compañera.

-Guau, si que eres positiva- dijo viendo que el reproductor estaba conectado con una chica llamada Jade con la canción "Ven conmigo", una canción super positiva y alegre que tiene el suficiente poder como para animar el día de cualquiera-cambiemosla un poquito.

-¡Devuélvemelo!-dijo la chica mientras que su hermano revisaba la lista de reproducción hasta encontrar "somebody that I used to know" .

Calliope miró la pantalla y vio como Dave Strider salia de un armario de limpieza escolar junto con Terezi Pyrope. Los dos ángeles sabían bien de los sentimientos de la chica hacia el Strider y que justamente esos dias habia ido especialmente preparada (maquillaje, tacones, vestidos hermosos, accesorios) al colegio para poder darse valor de confesar su amor al chico que habia sido uno de sus mejores amigos por años.

Al verlos salir de ese lugar con toda la ropa desacomodada y todos transpirados y agitados, Jade dio media vuelta y se retiró a la enfermería casi corriendo.

-¡CALIBORN, LO HICISTE A PROPÓSITO!-el ángel de alas blancas revisó la lista de reproducidas recientemente en el I pod de su hermano, constantemente se repetían canciones como "Bump N' Grind" "Moulin Rouge" o "seras mía" en la sección de Dave y Terezi. Canciones que apelan a la atracción sexual y a la conexión amorosa en... cinco segundos máximo.

Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor fue cuando Caliborn le reprodujo la misma canción a John, que en ese mismo momento salio del baño de en frente y vio como su amigo y la chica loca de gafas gruezas y pelo rojo se acomadaban la ropa.

El chico ya estaba deprimido de ante mano por culpa del angel oscuro, de seguro saber que su mejor amigo por el que tenia sentimientos que ni sabia que tenia lo haria pomada. Y bueno eso fue lo que paso.

Calliope estaba ardiendo de ira ¿por que era tan difícil tener a su hermano controlado? Ese trabajo era demasiado difícil pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás aunque por otro lado ser un cherub del coro celestial no era tan malo. Pero el todo poderoso con tal de desaserce del tedioso Caliborn, que aunque era malo trataba de portarse bien para no ir al infierno, no le molesto arruinar la vida de unos cuantos niños humanos. Poniéndolos a el y a ella a trazar el destino de treinta y dos chicos diferente.

Trazar su destino es bastante complicado, hay que ser un excelente DJ para poder hacer que los treinta y dos remix de vida (capaces de manipular las emociones, pensamientos y acciones de las personas) vayan sincronizados para no tener sorpresas y poder tener bien controlados a los chicos. Hace un par de años, cuando empezaron a trabajar hicieron unos cuantos líos y por eso la vida de los chicos eran un poco... terribles. Pero ellos se estaban esforzando mucho y trabajando duro como un equipo para resolver sus errores del pasado. O eso decían sus reportes mensuales, pero la realidad es que los dos estaban muy lejos de hacer algo bien y aunque Calliope era muy dulce y se esforzaba por hacerlos felices su hermano siempre la cagaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reproducción automática de Dave Strider:**

**Spice!-Kagamine Len**

Un rubio con gafas de sol bajaba las escaleras del asqueroso edificio en el que vivia. No le gustaba ni de chiste tener que levantarse temprano todos los dias para ir a ese reclusorio de la imaginación y la libre expresión (lease escuela). Realmente no le importaba demasiado el horario en el que llegara, no le importaba ni a el, ni a su hermano, ni a los directivos tampoco pero era casi su obligación ir temprano solo para encontrarse con el.

John Egbert vivia a un par de cuadras del edificio donde los hermanos Strider vivian y casualmente siempre salia de su casa a la misma hora en la que Dave pasaba frente a ella y viceversa. El rubio se esforsaba a horrores para llegar siempre a la hora de salida de John. Claro que ninguno de los dos lo sabia,

Esos dos chicos eran amigos desde que tenían memoria, no recordaban ni siquiera el dia en que se conocieron. Habian ido juntos al jardin de infantes, a primaria, a secundaria y ahora también a nivel superior.

Su amistad parecia inquebrantable, más solida que cualquier material en el mundo pero eso era lo que Dave mas temía. Su hermano Dirk solía tener una relación mi similar con un primo de John pero un dia ese tipo se marchó a cumplir su sueño y nunca más volvieron a hablarse. Y no era porque nunca se haya presentado una oportunidad, de hecho ese tipo estaba en la ciudad de momento, sino porque despues de tanto tiempo parecía que el hilo del destino del que tanto hablaban las series de bro que existía entre ellos parecia haberse cortado, y ambos se habian convertido en personas totalmente ajenas la una de la otra.

Dave no queria que eso le sucediera con John por eso se había prometido estar siempre a su altura y a su lado, incluso si sus sentimientos y fantasias mas oscuras con el pelinegro no llegaban a cumplirse era el castigo que debía recibir por desear a alguien tan puro como John siendo el tan sucio.

—Buenos dias Dave—al pasar por la puerta de su casa y cerrarla con cuidado—¿vamos?

—Sup.

Y los dos emprendieron camino tan ajenos a los sentimientos tanto del uno como del y Dave siempre callado, escuchando a John incluso cuando este hablaba de temas que el odiaba. Pero el peor de todos era ella...

—Ayer hable con Vriska tambien.

Esa maldita mujer araña ¿como a John podia agradarle tanto? una chica vil, despiadada, mandona ¡Y dejó a Tavros invalido! ¿Que era lo que veía en alguien como ella? ¿O mejor dicho que podía ofrecerle alguien como ella que el no tuviera? (Dave matara al que diga tetas).

Le deba tanta ira a Dave escuchar a su amigo hablar de esa puta, pero obviamente nadie lo notaria ya que el talento de los Strider para la cara de poker es innegable. El ya se desquitaría con alguna de sus admiradoras.

Era lo único que el tenia, conformarse con sexo para intentar satisfacer algo que solo podía ser llenado por John, pero que jamas sucedería porque en palabras del mismísimo John el no era un homosexual.

—Oye Dave, escucha esta canción—dijo el moreno mientras colocaba el auricular blanco a Dave distraído.

_taitei no koto ja kujike nai boku wa kimi to tomo ni aru_

_shuumatsu kaisatsu no mukou ginga ittousei no kagayaki_

_zare goto nante mushishi na yo_

_hito wa hiyorimi nanda shouganai..._

—Es Sarishinohara—dijo Dave sorprendido de que John escuchara ese tipo de canciones.

—Si, me la pasó tu hermano la otra vez.

Eso tambien era una de las cosas que enojaba mucho a Dave ¿por que su hermano tambien tenia que enrollarse con John? Aunque sabia su bro nunca lo defraudaria cabe la milesima de una probabilidad de que Dirk se aprovechara del chico por su parecido con cierta persona pero esas solo eran fantasias paranoicas de del rubio menor y este lo sabia bien. Aun asi ¿En que estaria pensando Dirk?

* * *

—Osea, ¿por que tiene que ser tan triste... Sarishinohara?—se preguntaba escuchando la hermosa canción por milesima vez.

—Porque mi trabajo funciona de diez —susurró Caliborn al feliz al escuchar los suspiros de su hermana—¿no piensas lo mismo Dirk?

* * *

**Reproducción automática de Dirk Strider:**

**Sarishinohara-Rib**

Dirk se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana aquel cielo azul que casi nunca contemplaba, su trabajo nocturno lo obligaba a dormir la mayor parte del dia y al rubio eso le disgustaba bastante.

Miró el reloj digital que anunciaba las doce del mediodía. Si se apuraba podria llegar a verlo.

El hombre ni siquiera se duchó por miedo a quedarse hipnotizado bajo el agua al más puro estilo de Nanase Haruka y sus otros platónicos del anime que importaban un carajo al lado de la persona que estaba por ver.

Dirk ya estaba listo, su pelo prolijamente despeinado, sus impecables guantes de cuero, sus relucientes y puntiagudas gafas que cubrían su evidente falta de sueño.

* * *

—Ni hablar Strider—dijo el ángel poniendo en reproducción una canción terriblemente autodestructiva.

* * *

**Reproduccion de Dirk Strider:**

**My Everything, All Of It To You****-Will**

De pronto ya no queria ir, se sacó los lentes y se tiró sobre la cama para tratar de dormir un poco mas pero ya no podia, la incógnita seguia en su cabeza. Y el dolor de no saber la respuesta, el miedo de no obtener la respuesta que el queria lo lleno de tristeza.

¿Que pasaria si _el_ no queria verlo?

A pesar de que habian sido amigos por siempre, a pesar de que el siempre habia protegido a su amado como si fuera su _principe _se habian separado ¿no?

—Jake...

¿Y si llegaba a verlo que pasaria?

Dirk se volteó y cruzó los sus ojos con los de su titere favorito, Lil Call. lo miro con profundidad como si dentro de esas bolas azules pintadas estuviera la respuesta pero obviamente nunca estaria, porque el ya no sabia nada de el.

Seguramente si se vieran hablarian como siempre de lo que han hecho desde que se fueron pero cuando Jake le preguntara el se quedaria callado, lamantandose en el interior por no hacer nada para llegar a estar con el hombre que amaba.

O tambien la posibilidad de que Jake fuera frio con su amigo y no pudieran entablar una conversacion desente, eso seria incluso mas dolorosa que la anterior.

Pero la peor de todas era una que Dirk no queria ni pensar, una realidad que le partiria el alma dos como si fuela un pedazo de manteca cortado con una katana.

_...Omoi wo tsutaeta me no mae, nakigao no kimi ga iita _

(cuando te dije mis sentimientos estabas delante de mi en lagrimas)

_Mou osoiyo, zutto suki datta no ni_

(Es demasiado tarde a pesar de que todo este tiempo te he amado)

_Kimi no yubi ni wa hikaru mono ga_

(El objeto que brilla en tu dedo)

—_boku no koi ga owari wo tsugeta..._(Me dijo que nuestro amor habia terminado)—cantó Dirk a la par de la reproducción de "su ángel guardián".

* * *

—¡¿POR QUE HACES ESO?!—gritó la chica furiosa con su hermano.

Caliborn no respondió, solo giró su silla de oficina para seguir viendo la pantalla donde Dirk estaba siendo sintonizado. Calliope resignado continuo su trabajo en su propia pantalla conectada a su I pod.

—Mmm... quizas ella lo anime...

* * *

**Reproduccion automatica de Roxy Lalonde:**

**This Girl Is on Fire -Alicia Keys feat. Nicki Miraj**

Aquella sex fatal iba caminando por la calle como una famosa estrella en la alfombra roja, su sexy vestido negro y sus tacos rojos seducían a hombre que pasara junto a ella y se robaba la envidia de las mujeres.

Ella se detuvo en un mugroso edificio que no combinaba para nada con su facha de diva pero aun asi apretó el botón del piso 14 3 y esperó a ser atendida.

—No hay nadie—dijo la voz del transmisor.

—Dirk, dejame entrar—reclamó la chica con media sonrisa y un palm face.

El hombre le dio el acceso a su mejor amiga para caminar por el interior del edificio hasta llegar donde el estaba porque obviamente el no bajaría.

La chica comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta el 14 3 que convenientemente era una de las cuatro secciones del penultimo piso y para desgracia de Roxy (y sus tacos) el ascensor estaba descompuesto.

Cuando llego casi muerta de cansancio la chica golpeo con violencia la puerta hasta que su mejor amigo la abrió pero su enfado se fue con gracias a quien sabe quien.

**Reproduccion de Roxy Lalonde:**

**Color Esperanza-Diego Torres**

—Espero que esto le ayude un poco—dijo Calliope sonriendo satisfecha.

**Reproduccion Automatica de Jake English:**

**Asignatura Pendiente-Ricky Martin**

—¡Oye si tanto quieres verlo ¿por que no vas a verlo tú?!—preguntó Jane a su amigo que no estaba prestando atencion a ninguno de los postulantes para el papel de su nueva pelicula.

—Perdona ¿me hablabas?

—¡JAKE SOLO VE A VERLO!

Las palabras de la morena encendieron a Jake como quien enciende una lampara y su cara se tiño de rojo vivo.

—Pero...—luego de pensar un poco su expresión se ensombreció un poco mientras miraba el tatuaje en su muñeca.

Sus tres mejores amigos compartian un tatuaje en la muñeca y aunque no era el mismo tenian todos la tematica de los naipes.

Jake tenia tatuado el signo del trebol y la chica a su lado el de el símbolo de picas, era una señal de la amistad que ellos cuatro tenian desde hace muchos años, quizas fue un hacerse eso.

—Si no ha venido seguro que es porque no quiere verme.

* * *

—Exacto English, el no quiere verte—dijo el ángel oscuro buscando otra canción para seguir bajando el estado de humor de Jake cuando apareció una ventana de opción en su pantalla, una que nunca había visto antes.

Caliborn se dio vuelta para ver si su hermana la habia visto pero no, seguía concentrada en aquel mocoso irrespetuoso y autodestructivo que el angel negro tanto odiaba.

Caliborn sonrió malicioso y le dio "aceptar" a la aplicación de sincronizacion.

* * *

**Reproduccion automatica de John Egbert:**

**Perfect-Simple Plan**

_"Hey dad look at me_

_Think back and talk to me_

_Did I grow up according to plan?"_

Al salir de la escuela John se despidió secamente de Dave que estaba hablando con Jane.

El moreno no sabia porque le molestaba tanto ver a su mejor amigo siempre rodeado de mujeres pero sentia que por mas de darle vuelta al asunto no conseguia una respuesta e incluso se ponia mas enojado asi que ya no queria saber nada de eso.

Esta vez se iría con su tia Jane a visitar a su padre.

Despues de una pelea con su padre habia huido a casa de ella y no habia tenido necesidad de regresar a la de su padre jamas. Pero aun asi el de vez en cuando iba a visitarlo.

Hola papá, cuanto tiempo sin vernos-dijo John un poco nervioso, desde que se habia mudado con Jane habian sido pocas las veces que el habia hablado con su padre—

_And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?_

_But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

—¿Sabes? ultimamente me está llendo bien en la escuela, Dave dice que mi facha de nerd por fin esta dando frutos para no verme solo como un idiota pero yo solo lo ignoro—John se dio una pausa para pensar que otra cosa podia decirle, tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza que ninguna salia al menos que se concentrara mucho.

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just want to make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't pretend that_

_I'm alright_

_And you can't change me_

Ultimamente yo estoy aprendiendo a cocinar e incluso cocino diariamente ¡N-no es porque Jane cocine mal! es solo que tu sabes que odio la comida horneada aunque de verdad que no me molestaria comer uno de los pasteles que tu horneas, lastima que no tengas preparados. Y... emm... ¡Jake regresó a la ciudad! Ahora mismo se está quedando con Jade. Yo no sabia que el y Jane eran tan amigos, ademas Jane me dijo que tambien son amigos de Dirk y de la prima de Rose ¿no es extraño? Papá yo ...—

John leyó la escritura en la lapida de su padre y miró su foto con nostalgia, ya no pudo contener las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar.

_Cuz we lost it all _

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and _

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

—¡LO SIENTO MUCHO PAPA!—gritaba el sollozante chico.

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_

_Nothing's gonna make this right again_

_Please don't turn your back_

_I can't believe it's hard_

_Just to talk to you_

_But you don't understand_

—¡TODO ESTO ES MI CULPA, PERO POR FAVOR REGRESA!

Y otra vez estaba el recordando ese dia. El dia en el que le dijo a su padre que estaba loco y que todos esos payasos en toda la casa eran una estupidez y lo volvian a el mismo loco. Luego de eso John corrió y se tomó un taxi hasta la casa de su tia que, ademas de Dave, era su mejor confidente. Cuando su padre iba a buscarlo en auto tuvo un accidente muy tragico. John aun recordaba a la policia en la casa de su tia y que el funeral había sido a cajón cerrado

**Reproduccion Automatica de Jane Crocker:**

**Stay Strong-Demi Lovato**

Jane abrazó a su sobrino por la espalda resistiendo ella misma las ganas de llorar. A veces era tan dificil para ella tratar de verse fuerte cuando realmente no tenia nada de lo que enorgullecerse.

Jane no tenia muchos amigos, habia sido rechazada por el unico hombre que amó, no era bonita, ni carismatica como su mejor amiga. Pero aun asi tenia una razon para seguir adelanta.

_"Stay strong_

_Don't let them break you, no don't let them change you_

_You know you have got to_

_Stay strong_

_I see the real you, hurting, trying to breakthrough_

_But just know you know, you know_

_Stay strong_

_Just stay strong"_

—John...

—¿Por que tuvo que suceder esto?—susurró el chico lleno de tristeza.

—No hay razon realmente... es solo el destino al que le gusta jugarnos malas pasadas pero...—la chica se aferró con más fuerza a la espalda de su sobrino, para que el pudiera comprender que ella estaba ahí—nada de esto fue tu culpa.

Cuando John por fin pudo recuperar el aliento salieron del sementerio y se encontraron a Jake en la puerta esperándolos con su maleta en mano.

—¿Que no estabas en casa de Jade?—preguntó John sin ninguna intención ni cuidado de ser grosero.

A Jake no le molestó para nada la mala educación del chico pero solo el hecho de estar parado ahí le molestaba.

—Trajo un "mini Strider" a casa—al escuchar eso John sintió otra vez una fuerte punzada en el pecho, el tiempo y el atardecer solo le permitieron esconder el rostro tras el flequillo para que sus lagrimas no fueran notadas.

* * *

Calliope estaba y preocupada la desenfrenada muestra de pasión de Dave y Jade. Tenia que encontrar la forma de detenerlo, o sino, el dolor de Jade seria mas fuerte cuando Dave la llamara John a mitad de acto sexual. Era obvio que eso pasaria porque su hermano malvado estaba motivando a Dave para que lo hiciese.

—¡Ya se!

* * *

**Reproducción de Jade Harley:**

**La de la mala suerte-Jessy & Joy**

Jade se dejó caer en su cama para que Dave se encargara de ir abriendo su camisa entre besos en el cuello. Ella sentia el extasis que le provocaba solo pensar en perder su virginidad con el hombre a quien ella amaba, incluso si el amaba a otra persona ¿pero que era lo que estaba pensando? ¿Como si quiera podia pensar con Dave lamiendo su cuello de esa manera tan seductora y bestial?

Lo ama, Jade Harley amaba a Dave Strider desde lo mas recondito de su corazón. El nombre del chico estaba grabado en su mente y en su alma, hasta seria tan loca de tatuarse su nombre si no le tuviera fobia a las agujas pero ¿Quien era la persona que ocupaba la mente de Dave?

Esas palabras de amor que el le decia mientras la tocaba y besaba seguramente se las habia dicho tambien a Terezi y las otras tantas chicas que acabaron bajo esas blancas piernas llenas de pecas ¿Quien seria el verdadero dueño de esas palabras?

_Quiero que el amor al fin conteste _

_¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte? _

Strider estaba colando sus dedos entre la lenceria de Jade cuando ella detuvo las manos de este.

—Jade ¿que —las lagrimas se escapaban de esas orbes verdes y sus rojos labios temblaban conteniendo los sollozos.

—Yo no soy John, Dave —dijo la chica en voz baja , esperando que su amado negara la acusación que ella acababa de hacer pero el se apartó de ella sentandose en la esquina de su cama.

—Lo siento Jade, eres mi mejor amiga y te he hecho pasar por esto... lo siento—la voz de Dave parecia a punto de romper en llanto y aunque la que realmente queria llorar allí era Jade se compadecio de el y lo abrazó para consolarlo.

—Todo va a estar bien Dave.

Despues de una emotiva y deprimente charla con Jade ella se fue de la casa sola porque dijo que su hermanastro la estaba esperando a unas cuadras. Dave no sabia si creerle o no, solo supo no decírselo a su bro para no deprimirlo y tambien el se fue.

Ya eran las tres de la madrugada cuando el telefono de Dave empezó a sonar con la tan reconocida melodia característica del numero. Su otra mejor amiga lo estaba llamando.

**Reproduccion Automatica Rose Lalonde:**

**Heart Shaped Box-Nirvana**

-¿Que fue lo que le hiciste a Jade, idiota? Lloró la mitad de la conversacion.

—¿Estuvo en tu casa?

—Esta durmiendo en mi sofá

—No le hice nada, solo nos dimos cuenta que era demasiado cruel hacernos esto entre nosotros.

—Y tienen razón, hubiera terminado mal si ella no te hubiera parado

—Rose...

—Ahorremonos todo tu tema del orgullo y tu problemas y tu hermano y bla, bla, bla. Vamos al grano y solo dile tus sentimientos a John.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, nunca te has enamorado ¿hola?

Rose simplemente cortó el telefono. Si algo le molestaba era la poca delicadeza del rubio.

La chica se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia la cocina. Abrio el refri y tomó un vaso de jugo de manzana en honor a la ironia. Regresó sobre sus pasos y se detuvo a contemplar a su amiga que dormia plácidamente tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido.

Luego avanzó hasta su cuarto solo para escuchar los lascivos jadeos de la habitacion continua. Rose se puso sus auriculares y reprodujo una cancion que ella amaba "You are the moon", la favorita su "inexistente" amor platónico.

**Bueno, he aqui otro capitulo, gracias a todos por los reviews.**

**Hablemos de las canciones, para el que no este familiarizado con el vocaloid. Spice es una canción muy famosa de Kagamine Len, en la que el está enamorado de su hermana Rin y como no puede estar con ella llena el vació acostándose con otras mujeres. Básicamente el papel de Dave en este fic.**

**Sarishinohara no es de Vocaloid, o si pero yo ni idea :p. La canción trata de que un chico esta enamorado de una chica y ella se vuelve famosa pero siente que por eso no la va a volver a ver.**

**Y ****My Everything, All Of It To You**** es de Len originalmente tambien, pero la versión de WILL me gusta mas. Trata de que un chico esta enamorado de su amiga de la infancia pero con el tiempo se van separando y el ya no sabe casi de ella pero la sigue amando. Y cuando se vuelven a encontrar el le dice que la ama y ella ya estaba casada :( Me da ternura igual pensar que estos son los miedos de Dirk.**

**El resto de las canciones que no conoscan las pueden preguntarme ¡Nos vemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reproducción Automática de Kankri Vantas:**

**Fix you-Coldplay**

—Karkat, como es de costumbre partida hacia mi ámbito lab—

—¡SI! ¡VETE DE UNA VEZ!—dijo el chico que fingía preparar las cosas para ir al colegio metiendo el libro que encontrara por su camino.

Kankri miró a su hermano menor con lastima.

Hace cinco años sus padres habían sus padres habían muerto en un trágico accidente ferroviario y los dos hermanos habían quedado a custodia de su tío, un alcohólico que vivía del la razonable suma de efectivo que los niños habían heredado. O era así hasta que se la gastó toda.

El dinero escaseaba y por eso Kankri se vio obligado a renunciar a sus estudios universitarios para trabajar de mesero en un bar del que una amiga suya era dueña y Karkat... bueno, el era muy joven, no era muy listo y era incluso más tedioso que su hermano mayor así que tuvo que recurrir a la delincuencia.

Aunque el efectivo no era lo que les sobraba su tío lograba llegar al borde del coma alcohólico casi todos los días, no era de extrañar que los chicos lo encontraran tirado bajo de un puente o en un contenedor de basura.

—Karkat, te ruego que me escuches, si tu deseo no es ir en búsqueda de nuestro tío, yo soy capaz de tomar unos minutos de mi tiempo de trabajo para buscarlo en tu lugar.

—No hace falta—respondió el menor colgándose la mochila al hombro.

—Karkat...

—Kankri...

—Por favor ve a—

—No—cada vez que el albino tocaba el tema, su hermano le cortaba el dialogo al instante.

Aunque bien le hacia a la "familia" el dinero que Karkat llevaba a casa Kankri creía firmemente que ese no era el camino correcto.

Ademas ¿Que iba a ser de el si la policía arrestaba a su hermanito menor? Eso era lo único que ellos tenían: se tenían entre ellos.

—Karkat...

—!¿Y ahora q—esta vez fue el menor quien no pudo terminar la frase ya que su hermano lo sorprendió con un abrazo.

—No hagas nada que te ponga en peligro.

Después de decir esto Kankri se separó de su hermano y se marcho dejándolo solo.

—Y ahora que le pasa?—se preguntó Karkat relvolviendose el pelo teñido de negro.

* * *

—¿A ti te toca Karkat hoy verdad?—preguntó el ángel blanco preocupada por aquel humano marginal.

—Sip, y a ti te tocan Dirk y la putita ¿no?—respondió el chico sin mucho entusiasmo—creo que hoy será un día parejo—al decir esto su mueca de seriedad se torció con un toque de picarda.

—¡No!¡No le hagas nada malo a Karkat!—rogó Calliope a su hermano—¿No te parece que el y Kankri ya tienen demasiados problemas como para que andes empeorando las cosas?

—¿Te interesaría un trueque hermana?—preguntó Caliborn con su sonrisa triunfadora y molesta

—¿Que clase de trueque?—reformuló la chica dudosa

—Te cambió a Karkat por el juggalo.

—¡¿Gamzee?!—Caliborn asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación—¡Pero el tiene una gran oportunidad hoy! ¡ES SU AUDICIÓN COMO SOLISTA!—la arrogante expresión en su rostro le hizo entender a Calliope que eso era justo lo que el quería—¡NI HABLAR!

—...—la sonrisa de Caliborn se borró pero no parecia estar enojado ni decepcionado, parecía estar pensando, esto puso muy incomoda a Calliope.

—¿Que?

—Entonces a Mituna.

Cuando escuchó la contrapuesta de su hermano Calliope se sorprendió por la humildad de su pedido. Para ella era bien sabido que su Caliborn tenia una afición a molestar a Karkat y a John entonces ¿por que abandonaría uno de sus "pasatiempos" favoritos por un chico como aquel? Mituna Captor era uno de los grandes orgullos de Calliope, uno de los pocos chicos que habían podido salir adelante después de la cagada que se mandaron cuando empezaron ese trabajo.

Mituna era un chico muy inteligente, hacia de DJ en un bar muy exitoso y hacia trabajos extra de día en un teatro. No porque tuviera un especial talento con la música, sino que en lugar de maquinas mezcladoras usaba su portátil. No podía considerarse que era un chico muy sociable pero un humano, estaba bien y todos tienen un mal día de vez en cuando ¿no?

—No se lo que estés planeando Caliborn pero esta bien—con un teclear rápido Calliope le transfirió a su hermano un archivo con el nombre de la "victima".

* * *

**Reproducción automática de Karkat Vantas:**

**Angel With a Shoutgun-The Cab**

Un jovencito que parecía no tener mas de catorce años avanzó por un peligrosos callejón hasta llegar a una verja que le detenía el paso.

—Llegas tarde Vantas—dijo un hombre con el pelo teñido de rojo por partes.

Karkat se dio vuelta a ver a su compañero.

—Es que para variar tu has sido puntual—dijo el chico con media sonrisa ¿y Vriska?

—Aqui—dijo una chica sentada en el barandal de una escalera hacia una ventana.

La rubia saltó de allí cayendo a la izquierda de Rufioh en un aterrizaje digno de un competidor olímpico.

—¿Que toca para hoy?—preguntó el cancer sin saludarlos.

—Hoy tenemos un plan un poco mejor que el de costumbre.

—¡¿Me disfrazaran de una niña y me meterán a la primaria para robarle a los mocosos?!-gritó Karkat asustado porque tratándose de esos dos no le extrañaría para nada.

—Jajajaja ¿Como piensas eso idiota?—preguntó Vriska entre carcajadas aunque sus dos amigos sabían que en el fondo lo estaba considerando, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del mas pequeño de solo pensarse a si mismo en esa situación—¿ustedes vieron la joyería de acá a tres cuadras?

—¡¿Estas loca?!

—No va a pasar nada malo Karkat, confía en mi.

—Lo dices como si fuera muy fácil—Vriska levantó una ceja incrédula aterrando un poco a los chicos con ella.

* * *

—¡Oh no! ¡¿Hermano tu tienes a Vriska?!

—Sip, yo le di la idea—respondió Caliborn con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Calliope se puso blanca como el color de su pelo mientras miraba fijamente la pantalla frente a ella.

—Estamos jodidos...

* * *

**Reproducción automatica de Vriska Serket:**

**This is War-30 Seconds to Mars**

—Karkat, nunca estuve tan segura de algo en mi vida—dijo la chica con demasiada seriedad, tanta que no parecía ella misma.

Los ojos de Vriska brillaban intensamente con la llama de su rebeldía y motivación como nunca antes. Como si alguien le hubiera enseñado el camino al paraíso.

—No se ustedes dos, pero yo estoy harta de arriesgar mi vida por quince putos dolares al dia y que nada me alcance, yo creo que uno debe arriesgarse de vez en cuando.

Vriska sabia (o mas bien creía) que tenia la razón y ella haría lo que quisiera y lo que necesitara para cumplir sus objetivos. Y si fallaba, estaría bien, hubiera seria solo un error pero no podía evitar pensar que su hermana se pondría muy triste si ella fuera arrestada.

**Reproducción automática de Aranea Serket:**

¿Quien diría que en un bar como _ese _atenderían ese tipo de mujeres? No es que el bar Alternia fuera un lugar desagradable o de poca concurrencia. De hecho era demasiado popular y ese era el problema. Por las noches estaba tan concurrido que eso de "tenerle respeto a los empleados" parecía un chiste.

Aun así una chica tan correcta como Aranea Serket trabajaba allí, no era algo tan extraño en realidad ya que el que le tocara un pelo tendría que salir inmediatamente del país y no regresar jamas a menos que quisiera ser degollado por su amiga Meenah y durante el día tampoco le daba a los clientes ganas de molestar a las empleadas.

Ese día en particular Aranea tenia una extraña inquietud. Esa que tienes cuando dejaste la estufa encendida en casa y estas esperando a que alguien que no seas tú se de cuenta y la apague o como cuando la profesora te entrega un examen para el que no estudiaste. Y la preocupación era bastante visible ya que la chica estaba demasiado ausente y distraída en las labores que le tocaban.

—Meenah... em... un cortado con un Cupcake para la cinco—susurró mientras se tambaleaba al compás de la canción en la radio.

—¿Te pasa algo? Te noto distraída —señaló Meenah mientra servia el café.

—No se Meenah, tengo un mal presentimiento.

**Reproducción automática de Karkat Vantas:**

**Angel With a Shoutgun-The Cab**

El arma en sus manos era de verdad pesada y la mascara en su cara le era muy incómoda.

Karkat tenia miedo su cuerpo temblaba y no sentía las piernas, las lagrimas en sus ojos le nublaban la vista.

Por mas que corría y corría las sirenas seguían en sus oídos.

No tenia idea de donde estaban Vriska y Rufioh, hace rato que se habían separado. Karkat entró por un callejón estrecho entre dos edificios descuidados corrió unos cuantos metros hasta que se dio cuenta de que seguía teniendo encima la mascara y el arma se las sacó tan rápido como su condición humana se lo permitió y las tiró dentro de un contenedor de basura. Por si las dudas se deshizo de su chaqueta también y continuó corriendo.

* * *

—Karkat ¡No!—gritó Calliope pegándose a la pantalla—Dios ¿Que hago?

—Si te escuchara no estaríamos aquí—dijo Caliborn disfrutando del sufrimiento de su hermana y del chico en la pantalla—Bueno mejor sigo trabajando—susurró el ángel oscuro para que su hermana no lo escuchara.

* * *

**Reproducción de Mituna Captor:**

**Shut up-Simple Plan**

¿Por que estaba en ese lugar recibiendo ordenes de otros? El era un genio, debería limitar tanto sus capacidades a ser solo un puto DJ empleado para un dienton con retrasos peores que los suyos, incluso si ese imbécil era el único que le daria trabajo a alguien con sus problemas.

No podía evitar enojarse y no sabia por que. Lo único que quería Mituna en ese momento era ir a patinar con Latula. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenían una cita. Pero no podía, tenia que trabajar, tenia que ayudar a Sollux y a sus padres con la mantención.

¿Cual es la mejor manera de perderse en otro mundo? pensó el chico mientras arreglaba el sistema de sonido con su laptop. Quizás, si el ruido del exterior podría acallar el propio ruido en su cabeza asi es como funciona la musica ¿no?

Uno solo tiene que ponerla al máximo volumen.

—¡El que sigue!—escuchó decir a Jake al otro lado del escenario.

Con su laptop Mituna puso los parlantes a toda su capacidad pero probablemente no se darían cuenta... total era solo un chico con una guitarra.

**Reproducción automatica de Karkat Vantas:**

**Angel With a Shoutgun-The Cab**

Las lagrimas caían si control por las mejillas de Karkat que ya no podía correr mas y cayó en un golpe seco al piso, pero no le prestó atención al dolor en su cuerpo, solo quería desaparecer de ese mundo.

Después de todo, si el desaparecía, nadie lo extrañaría.

_Sé que tu vida hoy está mal así _

_Sé que hay días que te quieres ir de aquí ..._

* * *

—¿Karkat?

—Pon "Para Ti" de Feeling Every Sunset—dijo Caliborn sin un rastro de malicia en su voz lo que hizo que su hermana entrara en duda—solo hazlo.

—Pero... el conoce esa canción—refutó Calliope con desconfianza.

La chica dudaba que una canción tan dulce y tierna pudiera hacerle algún mal al chico ¿pero desde cuando su hermano trataba de hacer algo bueno?

—Eres tan lenta, que odioso—Caliborn empujó a su hermana de la silla y se puso el mismo a teclear lo que parecían teclas al azar.

—Hey!—Calliope se levantó y miró la nueva aplicación—Hermano ¿que es esto?

**Sincronización**

La sincronización es una aplicación que esta aliada al sentimiento de amor humano, uniendo las carpetas de reproducción en una sola para dos personas. Para resumir, hace que dos corazones escuchen lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

¿Pero cuando fue que Caliborn había aprendido la sincronización? Esa aplicación era una de las más difíciles de desbloquear y ademas requería mucho trabajo y plantación por parte del angel para que esa cosa funcionara, ni siquiera para que funcionara, mas bien para que fuese activada.

Si alguien como el puede hacer eso estamos todos jodidos, pensó Calliope.

Pero por lo pronto ella le dio a la opción aceptar, la "sincronización" de dos corazones no podía convertirse en algo peligroso ¿o si?

* * *

**Reproducción sincronizada Gamzee Makara y Karkat Vantas:**

**Para Ti- Feeling Every Sunset**

Y los dos se encontraron, en un mundo de desesperación y nerviosismo que se desvanecía poco a poco hasta solo quedar ellos dos y la canción que había guiado al menor hasta la puerta trasera del auditorio.

Los dos chicos estaban embelesados el uno con el otro, enviándose sentimientos como si fueran mensajes de Wassap y en lugar de celular usaran los ojos.

_Sé que la vida se puede tornar hoy muy mal _

_Pero temas que siempre puedes confiar que yo allí voy a estar para ti _

No había nada que tuvieran que decirse y a la ves habían tantas cosas.

_Si sientes que no das mas y todo acabara debes recordar _

_que si miras hacia atrás me veras al final y ahí comprenderás_

_que al final sola no estarás jamás _

_Sé que la vida se puede tornar hoy muy mal _

_Pero temas que siempre puedes confiar que yo allí voy a estar para ti _

—Muy bien—dijo Jake con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que Gamzee no percibió por estar mirando a Karkat—Te llamaremos luego.

El juggalo asintió un poco confuso y camino por las gradas hacia donde estaba ese niño tan mono.

—Hola, soy Gamzee—lo saludó el con una inconsciente sonrisa seductora que hizo a Karkat sonrojarse.

—S-Soy Karkat Vantas-gritó sonrojado—y tengo 17 años—por más vergonzosa que pareciese esta conversación todos siempre creían que Karkat era un niño pequeño porque tenia serios problemas de crecimiento y una persona que no lo conociera le daría como mucho trece años.

Aunque este pequeño defecto hizo que el Juggalo se enterneciera por aquel escuálido adolescente.

—Bien Karbro, ¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo conmigo?

**Well(? final feliz para variar, pero sigo furiosa por lo que ya escribí en el otro fic y como este si que no tiene nada que ver no lo voy a mencionar para no enojarme mas.**

**No creo tener que decir nada realmente, claro que les agradezco a todos por sus reviews, los amo.**

**Y creo que este igual me salió medio mal, hubiera preferido meter más personajes pero fue lo que me salió, ya veran lo bien que va a estar la proxima!**

**Mierda... me acabo de acordar que mañana tengo examen de psicología y no se un choto.**

**Pigchoto y la (censurado)**

**Nos vemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reproduccion de Kankri Vantas:**

**Heroe-Enrique Iglesias**

Y ahi estaba ese chico, que más que chico ya debería ser tomado como adulto pero como es muy pequeño fisicamente lo dejaremos en chico, trabajando ajeno a todo el mundo ¡Trabajando bien! pero aun ausente. Tocando el piano en un bar muy elegante.

Ignorando la llamada celestial poco discreta (o no tanta) que practicamente le gritaba...

* * *

—¡KANKRI VANTAS MUEVE TU CULITO REDONDO Y SEXY DE ESA SILLA Y VE A AYUDAR A TU HERMANO!

—Sabes que no te escucha ¿no?—preguntó Caliborn en tono irónico.

—¿Que puedo hacer en un momento asi?-preguntó la Calliope estirando de su cabello hacia arriba.

—Eres la peor DJ de todas, solo tienes que ver como se desarolla a partir de ahora—explicó el angel oscuro volviendo a concentrarse en su pantalla.

* * *

Kankri sentía una asombrosa necesidad de llamar por telefono a su hermano o ir a buscarlo y confirmar su localización pero si se atrevia a hacerlo seguramente se metería en problemas con su jefe y no podía correr el riesgo de ser despedido. Asi que nunca dejó de tocar esas hermosas melodias que decian más que millones de palabras (de Kankri).

—¡Hey pianista!—le llamó un cliente.

El nombrado se dio vuelta para ver a la persona que lo habia solicitado. Era un hombre joven, más o menos de su edad. De cabello castaño oscuro peinado hacia atrás y vestido con un estilo cincuentero que a Kankri le daba un poco de gracia. Estaba acompañado por un joven de contextura pequeña que tenia el pelo sobre la cara y un hombre de fisico esbelto que sonreia de una manera escalofriante.

—Toca Claro de Luna—era una pieza fácil por eso el joven pianista no se negaría peor la sonrisa picara de aquel cliente no le agradaba para nada.

Cuando el albino iba por la mitad de la canción el mismo joven volvió a interrumpirlo

—No, mejor toca besame mucho—Kankri supuso desde un principio que eso pasaría y no estaba de humor para recibir esa clase de tratos pero si tenia suerte seria la ultima vez.

Para su desgracia no fue asi, el pequeño pianista tuvo que en media hora tocar mas de quince piezas incolclusas y por lo que se veia en la mesa de aquel cliente maleducado estarian en ese cafe para rato.

* * *

—Waaa! ese Cronus me tiene furiosa—dijo Calliope pegando la cara a la pantalla.

—Si tan furiosa te tiene has que Kankri se defienda—dijo Caliborn sin desocupar su trabajo.

—Pero podrian despedirlo—refutó el angel blanco preocupado.

—Entonces no te quejes y deja que su humillación continue.

Puede que si lo hacia su protegido corriera un gran riesgo pero Calliope no podía permitir que Cronus lo humillara de esa manera.

—¿Y tú no tienes a Cronus hoy? —preguntó la chica esperanzada.

—Sip, pero como ese chico no tiene nada de divertido no estoy muy acostumbrado a manejarlo.

—¡Podrias hacer el intento!—estas palabras más que una sugerencia eran una orden.

—Que paja, pero incluso si yo accediera ¿de en serio quieres que Cronus se canse? Por el jefecito, dale dignidad a la hurraca blanca que Karkat tiene como hermano—dijo Caliborn con una dramatica actuación.

La chica buscó en su I pod una canción que pudiera ayudar al pianista cuando por fin encontró una perfecta para activar el lado más salvaje de este pero realmente no sabia si hacerlo o no, por otro lado el deseaba presionar con todas sus fuerzas esa estupida canción.

* * *

**Reproduccion de Kankri Vantas:**

**Know Your Enemy-Green Day**

Kankri se levantó del banco frente al piano y camino con los pies pesados hacia donde estaban Cronus y sus amigos.

—¿Tienes algo que decir pequeño?—preguntó Cronus con arrogancia.

—No tengo tiempo...—susurró el ojirrojo en un tono inaudible.

—¿Que dijiste?

—No tengo tiempo para padecer los caprichos de un hombre, no, miento, de un niño mimado que se le canta venir a una cafeteria de alto costo para presumir el dinero que sus padres dan. Me pagan para tocar el piano no para ser el juguete de un imbecil que tiene una autoestima tan baja que necesita alimentarse del fastidio a las personas que considera inferiores a su propio ser patetico.

—¡¿Que carajo estás diciendo?!—gritó Cronus que no había entendido ni una palabra del mas pequeño.

—Que no eres más que un mocoso mantenido por tus padres y tu auto estima es tan baja que tienes la insana necesidad de rebajar a otras personas para alimentar tu intento fallido de ego con el sufrimiento ajeno o en mi caso esfuerzo y ridiculización porque lo que me estas haciendo no me lastima en absoluto, es molesto. O incluso podria ser peor, porque de ser el caso anterior tu verdadera forma de ser serias solo un niñito asustado buscando la empatia ajena mediante el metodo de llamar la atención. Pero cabe la posibilidad de que la mala crianza que te dieron tus padres al darte lo que se le cantaba a la puta baba que tienes por cerebro—no hace falta aclarar que a esete punto del cermon la cara de Cronus era epica y Mituna, Horuss y toda la clientela se aguantaban la risa—se te halla metido realmete a la cabeza la idea de que eres un ser superior a otros y puedes aprovecharte de ellos por la simple estupidez, reitero, de estar forrado en la pasta de tus padres. Asi que mi estimado cliente dime ¿eres un niño que está por mojar sus pantalones o tu cerebro es un moco?

**Reproducción automática de Cronus Ampora:**

**Black Masks And Gasoline-Rise Agaist**

Una bella obra donde todos llevan mascaras ocultando su identidad, una obra intrerminable que comienza una y otra vez como en un circulo infinito. Con un director invisible que al mismo tiempo era escritor y todos los actores enmascarados siguiendo las oprdenes de alguien a quien nunca habian visto. ¿Esa persona sería dios? ¿Seria el destino? Pero eso no importaba mucho en ese momento para Cronus, una persona que habia interpretado la vida con una mascara que el mismo habia creado.

Y ahora que habia sido descubierto ¿que podía hacer? Quizas correr de el lugar como realmente deseaba hacerlo pero la obra no se detiene porque a un actor se le cae la mascara. El actor tiene como obligación levantarla del suelo, pornersela de nuevo y seguir actuando.

Cronus apretó su puño y y golpeó la cara de Kankri tirandolo al suelo. El chico se limpió la sangre que corría por su mejilla y se levantó del suelo.

—¿Sabes? Creo que el interes que tenia en tu respuesta ya se ha ido, la respondiste tu solo.

Y despues de esto el albino se marchó del local.

Por su parte Cronus tambien se retiró ejando a sus dos "amigos" pagando la cuenta.

* * *

—Guauu...—susurró Calliope con los ojos abiertos como platos morando a Kankri en la pantalla.

—Seeeh...—respondió el chico a su lado igual de sorprendido que ella—no sabian que el hermano de Karkat podia ser tan genial.

—Ni yo.

* * *

**Reproducción de Rufioh Nitram:**

**The end-The door**

_This is the end_

_Beautiful friend_

_This is the end_

_My only friend, the end_

Rufioh en su mente y en su corazón podia escuchar la canción mientras pensaba en la unica persona por la que habia vivido hasta ese momento ¿que sería de el ahora?

Estando como estaba, tras las rejas, ¿habia algo más noble que pensar en el futuro de su hermanito invalido?

_Of our elaborate plans, the end_

_Of everything that stands, the end_

_No safety or surprise, the end_

_I'll never look into your eyes...again_

_Can you picture what will be_

_So limitless and free_

_Desperately in need...of some...stranger's hand_

_In a...desperate land_

_Lost in a Roman...wilderness of pain_

_And all the children are insane_

_All the children are insane_

_Waiting for the summer rain, yeah_

_There's danger on the edge of town_

_Ride the King's highway, baby_

_Weird scenes inside the gold mine_

_Ride the highway west, baby_

_Ride the snake, ride the snake_

_To the lake, the ancient lake, baby_

_The snake is long, seven miles_

_Ride the snake...he's old, and his skin is cold_

Quizas si sus verdugos supieran de los pensamientos fugaces pero constantes en la cabeza del preso reformularian su beredicto pero a los ojos de todos era el culpable.

Estar encarcelado.

¿Siquiera le importaba eso?

Rufioh siempre había estado muerto por dentro por eso no podía sentir el dolor de la certeza de saber que probablemente pasaria el resto de los dias pudriendose en prisión.

_The west is the best_

_The west is the best_

_Get here, and we'll do the rest_

_The blue bus is callin' us_

_The blue bus is callin' us_

_Driver, where you taken' us_

_The killer awoke before dawn, he put his boots on_

_He took a face from the ancient gallery _

_And he walked on down the hall_

_He went into the room where his sister lived, and...then he_

_Paid a visit to his brother, and then he_

_He walked on down the hall, and_

_And he came to a door...and he looked inside_

_Father, yes son, I want to kill you_

_Mother...I want to...WAAAAAA_

_C'mon baby,- No "take a chance with us"_

Pensar que sus padres podrian hacer algo por su hermanito era estupido.

La zorra de su madre los había abandonado despues de que su padre había vuelto de la guerra. ¿Pero quien podría culparla? La guerra había destrozado la descencia del señor Nitram hasta convertirlo en un hombre salvaje y violento.

_C'mon baby, take a chance with us_

_C'mon baby, take a chance with us_

_And meet me at the back of the blue bus_

_Doin' a blue rock_

_On a blue bus_

_Doin' a blue rock_

_C'mon, yeah_

_Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill_

El mismo lo habia matado. Lo había ocultado bien, ahorcandolo con la propia soga con la que despues lo colgó al techo para simular un suicidio.

Esto fue lo que Rufioh hizo por venganza, venganza porque su padre habia lisiado a su hermanito

_This is the end_

_Beautiful friend_

_This is the end_

_My only friend, the end_

_It hurts to set you free_

_But you'll never follow me_

_The end of laughter and soft lies_

_The end of nights we tried to die_

_This is the end_

¿Que era lo ultimo que le faltaba pensar antes de que el aire que respiraba perdiera su significado?

¡Oh, claro!

—Lo siento, Tavros.

—Creo que yo ya no tengo trabajo que hacer aqui—dijo Caliborn cambiando la imagen en pantalla y tachando el pesimo dibujo de Rufioh en su cuaderno.

**Reproducción de Karkat Vantas:**

**Creo En Ti-Reik **

La luna nocturna velaba el discreto camino de ese chico que corria una vez más.

Pero esta vez no estaba escapando, corria para llegar a casa y contarle a su hermano lo maravilloso que habia sido su dia cual colegiala emosionada.

Y aqui es donde debe uno insertar la carcajada, sabiendo que lo unico que Karkat queria era no ser regañado por su hermano mayor.

—¡Kankri ya llegue!—gritó Karkat al abril la puerta del apartamento.

El ambiente era muy silencioso. De llegar a esas horas, generalmente, Kankri le daba una reprimenda a su hermano de la que no los salvaba ni dios.

—¿Hermano?

El pequeño teñido recorrió los pocos metros cuadrados de su apartamento en busqueda del albino, mirando cada rincón con cuidado como si su hermano se hubiera reducido a tamaño bolsillo y pudiera entrar en un cajon lleno de cubiertos.

Se detuvo al ver una nota sobre la mesa escrita en rojo y con la letra de su hermano.

"Karkat, creo que me despidieron o que renuncie. En realida no estoy muy seguro de nada de lo que pasó hoy pero creo que no da para volver a mi trabajo asi que si no me ves en casa a altas horas de la noche es porque fui a buscar un empleo"

—Mierda, nos cojieron sin forro—dijo el chico con su usual expresión malumorada.

Pensaba que el tendría que recurrir tambien a medidas drasticas. Tendria que salir armado y asaltar madre amenazando a fuego a sus hijos más pequeños, entrar en el trafico de drogas y delatar a Vriska y a Rufioh por el par de centavos que su hermano ya no podría ganar.

Hablando de esos dos, no tenia noticia de sus compañeros marginales desde que se habían separado durante la fuga ¿sería bueno llamarlos?

No, si los llamaba a sus celulares y estos hubieran sido confiscados por la policia podrían rastrear el número de Karkat tambien y atraparlo. Aunque le preocupaban sus camaradas ese era un riesgo que no tomaría.

**Reproducción automática de Eridan Ampora:**

**Yo quisiera-Reik**

Ellos se habian quedado completamente solos en la habitacion despues de que Eridan le pidió a su hermano privacidad.

Uno pensaria que un chico y una chica con dieciete primaveras ya contadas, las hormonas a flor de piel **(N/A:oh dios por que estoy escribiendo esto?) **y que se pesan una razonable cantidad de tiempo juntos, solos, encerrados en una habitación; tendrian una vida social muy activa. O al menos es lo que creia Cronus, que habia llenado el cajon de la mesa de luz junto a la cama de su hermano de preservativos, pero la verdad es que era todo lo contrario.

Las primeras lagrimas cayeron lentamente por las morenas mejillas. Una tibia mano amistosa secó aquellas gotitas con dulzura, luego se deslizo hasta la nuca y llevo la cabeza de la chica hacia el pecho de su amigo.

Asi quizas la haria sentir más amada. Cuando ella por fin entendiera que el retumbante sonido que podia escuchar su oido era una melodia de amor compuesta torpemente para ella, que ese corazón solo latía para ella, que Eridan Ampora solo vivía para Feferi Peixes.

—¿Por que no me quiere?—preguntó la chica inconciente, o quizás no tanto, de que su mejor amigo se había hecho esa pregunta miles de veces más que ella.

Eridan quería responderle que Sollux no la quería porque ya amaba a otra persona, porque era un idiota, porque era homosexual o por cualquier razón que se le pasara por la cabeza. Quería decirle que incluso si Sollux no la correspondía el siempre había estado ahí a su lado y siempre lo estaría porque la amaba más que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Pero Eridan conocía su posición, bien pegado en la _friendzone_, y el solo pensar en decirlo era una estupidez.

—Ya verás que todo va a salir bien Fef—Dijo el sobando cariñosamente el brazo de su amiga.

* * *

—¡Tiene en la reproducción automatomatica el hipno del _forever along!_—gritó Caliborn etre carcajadas—¡QUE PATETICO!

—¡No seas malo y haz tu trabajo!—le reprochó su hermana inflando sus mejillas con aire.

—¡CON ESTE TIPO NO HACE FALTA!

Calliope miró a su hermano un poco desconcertada sin saber lo que el queria decir ¿significaba eso que la situación emocional de Eridan no podia empeorar? eso era terrible. Seria mejor tratar de animar a Feferi pero cuando un humano está triste muchas canciones de su repertorio quedan bloqueadas.

—Mejor sigo con el.

La reproducción consecutiva era una extraña aplicación muy díficil de desbloquear. Se requería un gran DJ para lograr un combo perfecto de sucesos en la vida de un individuo y así activar el combo. La reproducció consecutiva consiste en hacer que un individuo tenga solo una canción en la lista de reproducción. Absurdo ¿verdad? bueno, por eso es tan díficil de ejecutar.

Con esta aplicación un humano podria vivir una vida feliz para siempre, reproduciendo algo estupido como _Watching the sunshine_ o alguna estupidez así

Es bien sabido que los angeles DJ han intentado desbloquear el combo sin exito. Se hizo una gran conmoción al enterarse que dos novatos en su primer mes de trabajo pudieron desbloquear aquella aplicación (por puro accidente) pero lamentablemente cuando Calliope activó la reproducción consecutiva en reproducción una canción equivocada_._

* * *

**Reproducción consecutiva de Sollux Captor:**

**Transotorno Bipolar-El porta**_** (Calliope Remix)**_

Las gotitas de agua caian por del pelo mojado de Sollux y se deslizaban por su piel desnuda. Con solo una toalla rodeando su cintura el geminis analizaba su cuerpo en el espejo por milesima vez.

Ese cuerpo entregado completamente a los deportes, sin rastros de sol que haya pasado por su piel. Su cabello castaño miel y sus ojos heterocromos, uno marrón y uno azul.

Como se odiaba.

No importaba cuantas veces se viera a si mismo en el espejo nunca se sentia contento.ç

¿Karkat haría lo mismo? con lo que ese chico se odiaba a si mismo no le sorprenderia nada a Sollux.

Karkat Vantas era la unica persona que Sollux podria considerar un "amigo verdadero" pero hace mucho tiempo que no lo veia por ningun lado entonces no podia evitar pensar en el bastante seguido. Lo extrañaba.

Los toquidos en la puerta lo sacaron de su pensamiento. Eran ya las nueve y media de la noche, asi que solo podia ser una persona.

—Hola ED, salteemonos lo de tu "amiguita" y vamos a lo que viniste.

Eridan empujó a Eridan al interior del apartamento y cerró la puerta tras su entrada. Sin soltar los delgados hombros del chico.

—Vamos... ¿es tanto lo que te pido? Solo. Dale. Una oportunidad—los ojos grises chocaron contra la hermosa anomalia genetenetica de Sollux, con una decisión y al mismo tiempo con miedo.

La boca de amobos adolescentes se unió lentamente, hasta formar un perfecto beso. Un sucio y a la vez perfecto beso.

Traicionando por la espalda a las personas que esos chicos más amaban pero todos necesitan amor ¿verdad?

El amor no llegaba a Sollux desde una cama de hospital y el ya habia perdido la esperanza hace mucho tiempo ya. El amor no llegaba a Eridan y nunca lo haria, el le habia dado a Feferi una parte de su corazon que solo puede ser reemplazado con la misma parte del corazón de otra persona, pero jamás recibió nada.

Esto era lo que ellos dos hacian.

Su teatro nocturno. Donde fingian que todavia tenian ese pedasito de corazón y que se lo daban entre ellos en señal de sentimientos correspondidos.

**Bueno! Creo que va a ser un final triste otra vez asi que les doy el derecho de odiar a Caliborn todo lo que quieran ¿Alguna pregunta?**

**Hoy mismo, dentro de una hora exactamente me voy de viaje escolar asi que no esperen actualizaciones hasta mas o menos el 23 de septiembre.**

**La verdad no tenia pensado actualizar esta semana porque no tenia ganas de escribir pero una personita me preguntó si no tenía otro capitulo de este fic y eso me dio ganas de hacer uno al menos.**

**Perdon si tiene muchas faltas ortograficas pero es que ya casi me estoy yendo ¡Los quiero!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reproducción automatica de John Egbert:**

**Masoquismo-Eiza Gonzales**

En la casa de Jane y John la hora de dormir ya se habia pasado pero John no podia pegar ni un parpado ya que a cierto Strider se le habia ocurrido dar un maldito paseo por sus pensamientos, con una sierra... electrica... y tambien oxidada.

Los mayores notaron instantaneamente el inusual comportamiento del ojiazul porque ni siquiera después de visitar la tumba de su padre se portaba tan uraño.

Jake le propuso a su tía que el se quedaría con John a hacerle compañía, que ella tenia que descansar porque se había estrezado mucho con la elección del personaje principal. Después de una corta discusión la chica aceptó y fue a la cama con la esperanza de que Jake hiciera algo por el menor de sus sobrinos.

—Toma, para ti—dijo el ojiverde pasandole a John una pequeña caja plana empapelada de verde oscuro.

John sin mucho entusiasmo sacó lo que creía que era una película del papel, pero se asombró al ver que se equivocaba. El libro en fotocopia tenia como titulo: "Todos los soles mienten"

—Creí que seria una película—dijo John sin mucho entusiasmo—¿Por que un libro?

En verdad la decepción de John no era por no haber recibido lo que esperaba de su primo. Mas bien era por eso que cierto rubio estaba de seguro haciendo con la hermana de su primo, que es su prima también pero mejor dejemoslo así.

¿Por que le folia tanto solo pensarlo?

Dave tenia todo el derecho del mundo de tirarse a cuanta zorra se le cruzara por delante. John era su mejor amigo, la vida amorosa del rubio no debía importarle en lo mas mínimo, después de todo ambos eran hombres pero ¿Por que le dolía tanto?

—Se que querías una película pero... ¿Quieres que te cuente una de mis aventuras?

—Bueno...

No se crean, los relatos de Jake SIEMPRE animaban mucho al ojiazul, que soñaba convertirse en alguien tan genial como su primo. Ademas, escuchar a su primo contar historias era como leer el más interesante y mejor escrito todos los libros. Parecía casi como si el mayor se memorizara cada palabra de un texto antes de relatar, incluso a John se le había hecho costumbre imaginar la voz de su Jake en su cabeza cuando leía solo para que fuera más interesante.

Pero no estaba con mucho animo gracias a ese absurdo y mentiroso cuchillo invisible e inexistente de falsa traición clavado en su espalda.

—¿Te sientes bien John?—preguntó Jake con su mano en el hombro del menor—si te pasa algo sabes que puedes decirme.

Ese English, siempre tan comprensivo. Para Egbert el mayor era lo mas cercano que tenia aun hermano y confiaba ciegamente en el pero no tenia ni el humor ni la motivación para contarle sus padecimientos.

—Mejor cuéntame tu historia primero—dijo John forzando una sonrisa.

Esas sonrisas no lograban esconder ni un gramo de tristeza, si es que ese sentimiento se pesa en esa medida, John era un libro abierto que los ojos verdes leían de principio a fin. Jake era la persona que mejor lo conocía, puede que en parte, porque se parecían un poco. Dos chicos frágiles como un cristra cubierto de aluminio para fingir ser de acero.

Lo que no se esperaba, o mejor dicho lo que no quería, era saber que John estaba en la misma situación que el mismo hace un par de años, cuando Dirk follaba a quien le pusiese el culo en frente, siendo esta la forma más educada de explicarlo.

—Esta bien, pero luego me dices—respondió Jake con su dulce sonrisa—cuando llegue a Buenos Aires para visitar a un director de allí viejo amigo mio, fui tomado como rehén por un chico armado en el aeropuerto.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Y que hiciste?!—preguntó John sinceramente sorprendido. Ya que se esperaba una batalla de a los tiros tratándosede su primo el agredido.

—Nada.

—¿QUEEE? ¿POR QUE?

—Porque al estar cerca de ese chico note que su corazón latía desmesuradamente, sudaba, transpiraba y secretaba fluidos por la piel.

—¿Que no son esas tres cosas lo mismo?

—Ojalá lo fueran—dijo Jake con una expresión de asco infinito—pero bueno, lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo ese chico lo hacia por necesidad y no por maldad. Ademas, por su voz, me di cuenta que de seguro ni siquiera llegaba a contar más años de los que tú tienes, era solo un niño.

—Que triste...

—Lo fue. El me llevó a un barrio muy bajo, mucho más pobres que los de aquí pero sin tocarle ni los talones a las fabelas en Brasil. El me estaba por atar de pies y manos cuando le dije "si necesitas dinero busca en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta" el me ató de todas formas pero con desconfianza metió la mano en mi bolsillo y sacó el reloj de oro. El sonrió y me dijo algo como "de seguro vos estas forrado en guita" sin dejar de sonreírme.

—Que jerga más rara.

—Así se habla en ese lugar John, ¿sigo?—John asintió energicamente con la cabeza—me costó un buen tiempo, y varios dias de hambruna que el chico me tomara confianza y cuando hizo, fue despues de vender todas mis cosas y descubrir que nadie iba a pagar mi rescate.

—Que frustrante.

—Como no tienes idea pero bueno... el no comía más que yo, ademas, tenia muchos hermanitos que mantener y como era menor de edad no le permitían trabajar. Le jure mil veces que no me escaparía para que me desatara y luego de hacerlo me ordenó que lo siguiera. Me llevó a una escuela, era digna de aquellos lugares, las ventanas rotas, la pintura quebrajeada, los grafittis en la pared. Un señor, de unos cincuenta años nos hizo entrar y nos dio un plato de alimento a cada uno. Ellos empezaron a tener una conversación acerca de mi como si yo ni estuviera, pero igual no los interrumpí, encontré este interesante libro y me quede embobado leyéndolo hasta que el hombre dijo: "Pero no podes tenerlo secuestrado para siempre, Equius" "Oh, ¿así que te llamas Equius?" ¿Para que hable? se armó un escándalo y en un momento Equius sacó un arma y pareció que iba a matarme pero entonces...—Jake hizo una pausa como para dejar en suspenso a John,quien parecía rechinar los dientes de la ansiedad.

Esos ojos llenos de curiosidad y emoción le encantaban a Jake, era como si lo impulsaran a contarle esas locas historias que, a pesar de ser ciertas, solo John creería.

—¡Le ofrecí un papel en mi película y ahora esta en este país, en un hotel!

John se quedó en silencio mirando perplejo a su primo que parecía haber perdido la cabeza completamente.

—¿Es en serio?

—Sip.

—¿Le ofreciste un papel en tu película a tu secuestrador?

—Sip.

Y se quedaron como cinco minutos en un silencio incomodo con John mirando a Jake como si estuviera en estado de shock, lo que le incomodaba mucho al mayor.

—Em...¿John?

—Dime...

—¿No es hora de que tu me cuentes?

Al escuchar esto, la mirada de John se ensombreció nuevamente. El ojiazul se paró y caminó hasta las escaleras detras de Jake en silencio. El mayor no lo miró ni por un momento, porque quizas seria mejor si John sintiese que se lo decia al aire mismo y como siempre Jake tenia razón.

—Si supiera lo que me está poniendo tan mal, ya te lo hubiera dicho...

—¿Tiene que ver con Dave?—preguntó Jake sin mirar a su primo.

—Eso creo...

—No estarás enamorado de el ¿o si?

—¿Y si dijera que si?

Jake no respondió, así que John subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y se tiró en la cama a tratar de no pensar en su "posible" primer amor.

Abrió el libro a la mitad y comenzó a leer el titulo del capitulo.

—_Y estos eran nuestros sueños_—pensó John con la voz de Jake en su cabeza.

**Ese libro que Jake le regala a John es "Todos los soles mientes" de Esteban Valentino, la historia de doce chicos que viven el fin del mundo (¿a que me suena?) yo no sabia como meter a Equius cuando leyendo este libro pensé ¿y por que no? y solo lo escribí.**

**Probablemente haga una o dos referencias a este libro o a algunos otros.**

**La cancion de Masoquismo le va bien a John jejeje.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Reproducción automática de Equius Zahhak:**

**Dead horse-Guns 'N Roses**

Ese chico que caminaba por las calles de Manhathan no tenia ni la más minima idea de nada. Ni siquiera sabia el idioma pero confiaba en si mismoporque en realidad su situación actualno era muy diferente a la que el había estado acostumbrado toda su vida.

Desde pequeño sufió la pena de unos tutores padres descuidados que lo maltrataban y lo golpeaban. Su único familiar desente, su hermano, que lo trataba bien y le leia cuentos cuando niño se habia marchadobuscando mejores oportunidades.

Equius SIEMPRE habia estado solo.

Movilizado por una solo consigna:sobrevivir.

No necesitaba a nada nia nadie que lo atara, no necesitaba elamor de otra persona. O eso fue lo que pensó hasta que la vio pasar.

Esa hermosa mujer asiatica, tal vez china, japonesa o incluso coreana, para Equius todos eran iguales menos ella, ella era perfecta con su espalda descubierta, su pelo recojido y el tatuaje de aries en su cuello.

Embelesado, Equius entró casi babeando (y sudando como el solo) al edificio en el que había ingresado la chica. Algunas personas le preguntaron cosaspero el los ignoró,no estaba para andar adivinando lo que decian en su estupido idioma. Subió las escaleras detras deella cuando sintió como si alguien lo tomara de la mano.

Se dio vuelta,era una niña ñaque lo estaba sosteniendo, bueno por decir niña me refiero a una jovencita de unos quince años, castaña con unos bonitos ojos verdes. Por un segundo se distrajo mirandola pero luego regreso su vista en la escalera para arriba.

—¿Se fue?

—Nyan! ¿Hablas español?—preguntó la chica en el idioma nativo del moreno.

—Si... ¿Vos conoces... a esa chica?—dijo transpirando aun más por la verguenza.

—¿Cual chica?

—Esa chinita o japonesao lo que carajo sea, la que estaba en frentemio.

—Yo no vi a nadie.

Equius se decepcionó al saber esto pero la pequeñalo notó incluso a travez de las gafas negras del otro.

—Purro la unica chica asiatica que suele venirr seguido a este piso es Damara ¿Estaba vestida como quien se vende por dos dolares?

—No, tenia un vestido negro y un tatuaje en el cuello—la chica se habia puesto blanca como un papel y tieza como una roca.

—¿Te pasa algo? Estás muy pálida.

—Ven conmigo—dijo ella y se adelantó al latino subiendo las escaleras, el dudó un poco pero luego la siguió.

La niña lo guió por un pasillo lleno de puertas con numeros, Equius no sabia porque, claro el nunca habia tenido estado en una habitación de hospital. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta con el número 612.

—¡Con purrmiso!—dijo ella y abrió la puerta.

La enorme ventana del cuarto iluminaba lo único que había en ella:una cama, una chica y las maquinas que la mantenian viva. Ambos se acercaron ala cama y observaron a quien yacia en ella. Una hermosa joven asiatica que apesar de estar dormida parecia muy agotada, agotada de ese largo sueño en el que estaba atrapada.

—Miau?

—Es ella—dijo el chico sin despegar la lista de la cama.

—Ya veo.

—¿Nepeta?

Ambos se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con un chico rubio, tenia lentes 2 D yuna mirada muy triste.

—¡Ya nos ibamos!—dijo ella y tomó de la mano al moreno arrastrandolo fuera de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

La niña suspiró melancoholica y luego vio como Equius expulsaba todo liquido corporal por los poros.

—¿Estas bien?

—Si...pero necesito una toalla—la castaña buscó y sacó de su bolso en forma de gato un pañuelo y se lo entregó asu compañero.

—Gracias—dijo el tratando de secarse inutilmente el sudor hasta dejar el pañuelo empapado.

—Te lo regalo—dijo ella con cara de asco.

—¿Como se llama?

—¿Ella? Aradia Megido

—Aradia...—susurró el moreno con media sonrisa—¿Y vos?

—Yo soy Nepeta Leijon!—Dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa.

—Gracias por todo Nepeta—dijo el dandose media vuelta para caminar hacia una salida.

—¡Espera!—Equius se dio vueltapara mirar a Nepeta—¿Que vas a hacer de ahora en adelante?

—No se, supuestamente yo estoy acá para hacer una pelicula malísima y ni se como volver a casa.

—No... bueno yo preguntaba si ibas a volver acá, a ver a Aradia... digo yo estoy todos los dias porque mi hermana tambien está internada acá y como ahora está sorda yo... no tengo con quien hablar—dijo ella jugando con las orejitas de gato en su capucha.

—¿Me estás diciendo que queres que vuelva acá?

—Si.

* * *

El algun lugar muy espiritual Caliope observaba asombrado a su hermano tomarse una siesta, rara vez el se dormia justamente porque los angeles no duermen pero aveces lo hacian solo por aburrimiento y a decir verdad cuando los humanos se dormian era bastante aburrido todo ese lugar.

El angel blanco aprobechó para quitarle a su hermano el reproductor y conectarlo a supantalla.

—Bien!—grito susurrando—hora de la accion.

* * *

**Reproducción de Equius Zahhak:**

**Waiting on a friend - Rolling Stones**

Para el solo existian dos tipos depersonas, enemigos y nada. Entonces ¿Que era lo que sentia con esas des chicas?

El sentimiento de felicidad, el calor en su cuerpo y la empatiaque le provocaba solo ver a Aradia. Incluso si solo dormia.

Y la extrema ternura, calidez y familiaridad que encontraba con Nepeta. Definitivamente era algo que hace mucho no habia sentido, desde esos dias donde todavia vivia con su hermano mayor y todas sus desgracias parecian ser nada comparadas con la diversion y felicidad que ellos tenian juntos.

_A smile relieves a heart that grieves_

_Remember what I said_

_I'm not waiting on a lady_

_I'm just waiting on a friend_

_I'm just waiting on a friend_

—Si quieres volvere—dijo el con media sonrisa iluminando asi la actitud timida de Nepeta.

—Si! pero... no me has dicho tu nombre.

—Me llamo Equius,Equius Zahhak.

* * *

—Dios esto es imposible—dijo la chica viendo en la lista de Karkat las canciones desbloqueadas, aguantandose los gritos de emocion para no despertar a su hermano.

* * *

**Reproducción sincronizada de Gamzee Majara y Karkat Vantas:**

**Walcking on sunshine-Katrina & The Waves **

Despues de Haber esperado a suhermano mayor la noche entera Karkat salió a buscarlo, para temor de cualquier profeta apocaliptico, de muy buena gana.

—Debo...aguantarme... debo... aguantarme—decia chica esforzandose soberanamente para no morir de risa y felicidad.

Era la primera vez que podia hacer tan feliz a Karkat.

**Reproducción automática de Kankri Vantas:**

**Run-P!nk**

¿Como era posible que alguien tan culto e inteligente como elno consiguiera trabajo? ¡Era absurdo!

En todos los trabajos lo rechazaban como si fuera un leproso. Tenía ganas de llorar ¿Por que no se había quedado callado con ese imbecil? Hubiera perdido la dignidad más no el trabajo.

—¡Con que estás aquí!—Kankri se diovuelta para encontrarse con su hermano menor que estaba asombrosamente sin el ceño fruncido—¿Que es lo que hiciste? ¿Por que perdiste el trabajo?

—Es una historia con una trama muy voluble y exageradamente larga más mi particular y elegante manera de expresarme de seguro se hara demasiado extensa para su gusto ¿estás seguro que quieres que te cuente?

—Si... trata de resumirlo en... menos de diez palabras ¿quieres?

—Me despidieron por discutir con un cliente que me fastidiaba.

—Ya veo... ¿pero tan malo fue?

—Recuerdo haberle dicho algo como: "no eres más que un mocoso mantenido por tus padres y tu auto estima es tan baja que tienes la insana necesidad de rebajar a otras personas para alimentar tu intento fallido de ego con el sufrimiento ajeno o en mi caso esfuerzo y ridiculización porque lo que me estas haciendo no me lastima en absoluto, es molesto. O incluso podria ser peor, porque de ser el caso anterior tu verdadera forma de ser serias solo un niñito asustado buscando la empatia ajena mediante el metodo de llamar la atención. Pero cabe la posibilidad de que la mala crianza que te dieron tus padres al darte lo que se le cantaba a la puta baba que tienes por cerebro te haya dado la idea de que eres un ser superior a otros y puedes aprovecharte de ellos por la simple estupidez, reitero, de estar forrado en la pasta de tus padres. Asi que mi estimado cliente dime ¿eres un niño que está por mojar sus pantalones o tu cerebro es un moco?"

Karkat exploto a carcajadas, agarró su estomago y siguió riendo.

—Dios, eso fue increible hermano... me siento orgulloso de ti.

Los ojos ojos del mayor se llenaron de luz por las palabras de su único hermano.

—¿Me lo estas diciendo de verdad? Es decir, estoy más que acostumbrado a tu hiriente sarcasmo pero a diferencia de las anteriores en esta ocasión tus ojos deslubran sinceridad al igual que tu voz pero realmente no llego a entender el por que detu orgullo hacia mi.

—¡Es que siento que estuviste increible!

**Reproducción de Kankri Vantas:**

**Me hacés sentir-Turf**

Karkat sacó un papel doblado desu bolsillo desplego frente a la cara del albino. Era la hoja de diario que tenia ofertas de trabajo. El teñido había marcado una que decia "Servicio de niñera" y por alguna extraña razón se solicitaban solo hombres.

—¡Es el trabajo perfecto para ti!—dijo Karkat muy alegre y aunque ahora Kankri tambien estaba muy alegre gracias al contagioso buen humor de su hermano sentia que el equilibrio del universo estaba pendiendo de un hilo.

—¿K-Karkat?

—Dime.

—¿Te ha pasado algo inusual o diferente en el lapso de tiempo en el queno estuvimos juntos?

—Mmmm...—el moreno pensó llevandose la mano a la barbilla y luego se sonrojó violentamente—¡Claro que no!

* * *

—Jejeje, este Karkat es todo un loquillo—dijo el ángel conteplando la pantalla con ternura, volteó a ver a su hermano que todavia dormia y su sonrisa se amplió más—ojalá fuera así de tranquilo siempre, bueno veamoslo a el...

* * *

**Reproducción sincronizada de Gamzee Majara y Karkat Vantas:**

**Walcking on sunshine-Katrina & The Waves **

Y todo era tan feliz. Gamzee bailaba bajo los rayos del sol que rebotaban desde las ventanas por su habitación. El solo se movia al ritmo de la homosexual canción que estaba sonando en la radio a todo volumen.

Gamzee sabia que molestaba. Ademas alguien le estaba golpeando el piso desde la primera planta de su casa pero no le importó estaba tan feliz.

No, para variar, no estaba drogado. Estaba enamorado... que es casi lo mismo.

Como de un momento para otro tu vida dauna vuelta de cientoochenta grados ¿no? Uno anda construyendo y reconstruyendo su vida incansablemente ¡Incluso desde el comienso de la vida misma!

Y justo cuando sientes que todo está bien al fin,que todo lo que sembraste en tus años de vida dio frutos, algo o alguien viene y lo destruye como sino fuera nada... ¡En solo un segundo!

Lo has sentido ¿verdad?

Bueno,eso es lo que le había pasado a Gamzee, solo que alrevez.

El sentia que su vida no tenia rumbo hasta que se cruzó solo por casualidad con ese pequeño delincuente. Su pequeña y cabrona Cenicienta que escapó a vaya dios a saber que horay solo dejó su número de telefono.

* * *

—Bueno parece quetodo aqui esta re bien, asi que vamos con lo importante—dijo la chica poniendo un tema nuevo en la reproducción de John.

* * *

**Reproduccion de John Egbert:**

**Am I ready for the love-Taylor Swift**

_Sometimes I wonder how's it gonna feel _

_Will my first love be true and real?_

En todo el camino las unicas palabras que los dos chicos habian intercambiado habían sido los frios saludo matutinos_._ Esto tenía un poco preocupado a Dave ya que John no solía ser tan callado. Lo que el rubio no sabía era que había un profundo debate emocional dentro de su mejor amigo.

_And my daddy tells me that I light up his world _

John parecía ajeno a cualquier realidad existentepor eso Dave aprovecho a analizarlo igual que siempre, la unica diferencia eran esas ojeras dignas de una Karkat cualquiera.

—¿John?—no hubo respuesta.

—Egbeeert...—sin respuesta.

—¡JOHN!—gritó Dave saltando practicamente sobre el menor.

—¿Q-Que pasa Dave? ¿me hablaste?

—Si dientón, llevo llamandote un buen rato ¿en que luna magica homosexual estás?

—En ninguna Dave—respondió el ojiazulcon la voz cansada.

—¿Estas bien John? Tus ojeras son enormes.

—Si... lo que pasa es que ayer Jake vino a mi casa—Dave se puso más palido que de costumbrey miró al ojiazul aun confundido preguntandose si el hermano de Jade le habríadicho algo—me contó historias de sus viajes y me regaló un libro. No dormí porque estuve toda la noche leyendolo.

—¿Y era bueno?—John lo miró como dudando si responderle o no pero despues se dio cuenta de que no había razones para no decirlo

—No lo se, solo leí la primera pagina

—¿Me estas diciendo que estuviste toda la noche despierto leyendo una sola pagina?—John sonrió afirmando las palabras desu amigo—no te creo.

—Bien por ti—dijo John cn frialdad

_Will my love come in a bowl of fire?_

Ambos creyeron que sería el final de esa conversación tan rara pero no era lo que ninguno de los dos queria, de hecho, sus corazones nunca habían tenido ese nivel de sincronización, incluso Calliope sintió que por fin John lo estaba logrando ya que podía sentir no solo la fuerza de las melodias que ella habia inplantado en su corazón, sino tambien,sentía renacer el propio valor de John.

_Will it be filled with hope and desire _

—"Estamos solos aquí, en este circulo que inventamos con nuestros cuerpos, mirandonos entre nosotros y casi no podemos abrir la boca. Pero estamos...

—¿John es en serio?—peroJohn no lo dejó hablar, continuó recitand.

_Will my love come in the pourin rain?_

—...Tal vez esto sea lo mejor que hicimos. Cuando nadie está, cuando nadie quiere jugarle la ficha al porvenir, nosotros somos testarudosy estamos. Diran que por poco. Tienen razón. Diran que inú tienen razón._.._

_Am I ready for the joy ?_

—...Pero estamos_._ ¡Y es tan díficil estar en estos dias en que todo el mundo desaparece detras de la muerte!

_Am I ready for the pain?_

—O de la vergüenza, que es lo mismo."Eso es todo lo que dice el epilogo_._

—John... ¿Que es lo que estas tratando de decirme?—preguntó Dave tratando de entender un poco mejor a su amigo.

_Am I ready for the boy? _

—No ser de los que mueren detras de la vergüenza...

_Am I ready for love... for love?_

* * *

—Si,si,si,si si,si ¡SIIIII—estaba gritando Callie delaemoción hasta que alguien la empujo tirandolaal piso—¡CALIBORN NOOOO!

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ—rió el angel oscuro maniaticamente mientras pasaba una nueva canción.

* * *

**Reproduccion de John Egbert:**

**Jueves-La Oreja de Van Gogh**

—¿John?—el moreno se había quedado callado mirando al suelo,tratando de decir algo pero nada salió de su boca,otro dia en el que sus sentimientos quedarian guardados había dado comienzo_._

* * *

—No es nada, olvidalo—dijo sonriendo forzosamente.

—¿No es gracioso hermana?—preguntó Caliborn viendo llorar a la chica—todo lo que construiste en una mañana y lo que hicieron Jakey un libro en una noche, los destruí yo en un par de segundos. Realmente gracioso ¿no?

—¿Por que haces esto?—preguntó la chica sollozando.

Caliborn le respondió con una sádica sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quien sabe?


End file.
